User talk:FinalRest
Yes! New Talk page to chat speak converse 'talk' on 21:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC)|DTSAIX=Hey hey hey Non-Twilight fan (I hope)! Anyway, that section was also CaF's, in a way... ANYWAYS: #I checked my talk page, and it advertised a page that I had just read 2 seconds ago... #ADVERTISEMENT! I say nothing more... #...Except this. TWI. LIGHT. IS. NOT. LITERATURE!!! Got it memorized? }} I Guess I Need A New Entry... Alright, lets get down to business: 1. Links to news sites: * link for 1.5 * (I'll look for the PC one later, it's 1:00 AM here, I'm tired :P) 2. For the "recently created remake titles" page, is it alright if I use the sources listed above? 3. The .net does have one for 1.5. See Here 4. This is what I meant about "remakes and others header" (They don't have it for MonoBook) 5. Stupid Time zones >.< I don't talk to you very often, and it would be nice to just chat Naruto and whatnot. DE has messiah complex?!?! huh. (Neon Genesis Evangelion right?) I wonder if there's a school for those who don't have messiah complex. whoops, sorry! (Sorry for the lack of Talk bubble, for some reason, it didn't want to work :/) EDIT: *Nice job on the article! I didn't know there was a trailer too O.o *I can't find the official site, so I'm just gonna use news sites. *Should I ask permission to use the .net icon first? and don't we use different styled hearts then they do? and where is the template so I can just put it on there once I upload it. *No I don't, maybe its on the main page? you could ask someone from the .net, or someone who is watching but doesn't edit and doesn't respond to my messages. *The title is kinda catchy, i like it! we will open up next year! but there would be a lack of staff at the school, or maybe we'll just do everything! XP Then we will convert them all to animism! :D } (UTC)|saber=*Okay I added the sources to the PC page and "Kingdom Hearts (Series)" page. *I uploaded the .net image, put it on the template, but its not appearing at the top of the template page, could you look at it? I can't figure it out >.< *The HD remix didn't get added to the remakes header thingy, maybe you should check with someone who knows about that. or maybe I can try and take a look at the page, (not that I would be able to do any better, but I can try :P) *That's why the school will work! It's so easy, anyone can do it! What do you suggest for the grant proposals. I've already gotten the first lesson prepared! (We should totally make a page for this, XD) *I almost forgot my exit! }} } (UTC)|axel= Hey FR, would you like me to make you userboxes for your anime and manga review page? (one for users, the other for affiliates) and would your page like to be affiliated with my page? I did it! I rea- maybe not.}} } (UTC)|axel=Ow! There goes my other ankle O.O well.. uh.. that's okay if you're not a fan of those userboxes. uhhhh.. yeah i guess our things were affiliated, I was just wonderin if you wanted a userbox. :P uhh.. yeah.. that's it.. bye! }} Deity of Rage Fandom call to IRC ^ Yeah....that. PLZ! 08:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ... Aye sir!!!!!!!!!............:3...see you started the Kpop page!!!...Congrats! 03:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC) 11:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC)|lore= (LA is not angry at you FR...just at stupid Xenoglossia) Anyways....yup the forum draft looks good. Forum PUBLISH IT!!!!!}} 09:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC)|hinagiku=IRC??}} 11:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC)|shooter=Looks great in LA's opinion...collapse?...yes and no...eh you decide...as LA doesn't see a problem with either way. As for LA's TB timestamps...well LA is kinda dumbfounded on why it won't work!!....HELP!!!!!...}} 01:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|hinagiku=yup..and now it works.. -.-}} 07:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=07:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|rena=Ahh ok..hmmm time limit....make it a month.}} 07:10, October 16, 2012 (UTC)|time=07:10, October 16, 2012 (UTC)|baccano=Hey FR, great to seeya back!. Anyways IRC???...}} 09:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC)|time=09:01, October 19, 2012 (UTC)|angel=*bump* *bump*..psstt....new fights.....3 of 'em!!}} PA Oct 10:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Tis back!...ok let's get going! small, Nobody type, transforms, sword and shield... (If FR busy LA will understand :D)}} 12:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=12:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Close...but a nobody that is even SMALLER than Berserkers...}} 22:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct and yeah LA will update it... Name one anime which LA is watching right now..}} 22:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=22:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Dream Eater Beetle? Hasami Kuwagata? eh??}} 00:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:11, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... iXnoX Who's this?}} 00:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:50, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ラ・シテ・デ・クローシュ Where's this place?}} 01:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose...Tsundere or Duo?}} 00:56, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=00:56, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|duo=Ok here goes!!! A Nobody type Sakura petals?? slash, swipe and sidecut!}} 03:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=03:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=So close...LA was looking for Samurai's...now.. A character Final Fantasy NINJA!!!..or so she says...LA thinks..}} 05:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|time=05:43, October 3, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Ok a hint..hmmm this girl has shuriken as a weapon...sometimes a bigger one..}} 10:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|time=10:53, September 30, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA 2 anime tsundere's girls...from Infinite Stratos}} 06:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|time=06:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... ''red, blue, flames, a god?}} 07:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|time=07:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Nobody type Just going to do that right...no attacks? WHat the?......he summoned a huge dice!}} 01:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|time=01:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ザックス Who's this?}} 02:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:08, October 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List LA 7 tsundere girls (Anime and Games only!)}} Wanna join? Awards and Annoying Sigs Jkls39 (talk) 13:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I read your message and thanks for the advice. Hmm... what can I say? I've been here in this wiki not too long ago but I feel as if I'm not welcome. Well, maybe because I just don't know what topic to bring. I'm friendly but I'm not the type who usually brings a topic (I hope you know what I mean). And my blog? Don't mind that. I just wanted to try it out if it works. I don't know why I'm sharing this to you but I feel I can trust you. I always wanted to be like a contirbutor to Square Enix. You know, like, give ideas on characters and something like that. I know it's hard but it was worth a shot. But, I don't think it'll ever happen. Umm, sorry. I guess I don't have that many friends here in Wiki but I'm happy you get to notice my blog. I kinda appreciate that at least. Hehe. Again, thank you so much. ^-^ And a hello to you too! Rhythm Heaven Wiki Affiliation Hello, FinalRest. I, Yamichidori1, an administrator on Rhythm Heaven Wiki, would like to apply for an affiliation with your wiki, Kung Fu Panda Wiki. Our wiki is beginning to grow but we would like more advertisement. As your wiki is very populated and open to requests to affiliations, I feel that I would like our wiki to affiliate with yours. It would likely increase traffic on both wikis and could be a very helpful affiliation. I await your answer and I will accept why you think that. * The name of my site: 'Rhythm Heaven Wiki * '''A link to my site: 'http://rhythmheaven.wikia.com/wiki/Rhythm_Heaven_Wiki * '''A link to my 100 by 35 banner: '''http://rhythmheaven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png * '''A link to where the link for Kingdom Hearts Wiki will go: I will have it linked on the affiliates template (which will appear on the main page) as well on the affiliations page. Jkls39 (talk) 08:10, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ''Hi again! Actually, if it's alright with you, can you teach me how to make my own talk bubble? I've always wanted to do that but I couldn't do it. I tried discovering how to do it but I don't even have the slightest idea of how to do it. I never tried asking since I don't have enough friends I can ask to. Well, if it's okay, can we, like, start being friends? I don't know why I'm asking that but I just want to kow if you like. Anyway, teach me, okay? I'll ask you teach me more if you first teach me how to make a talk bubble. I'm not really good at codes and htmls stuffs so I hope I'll be able to cope. Thank you so much! I'll try making friends from now! Thanks so much! :)) It can't be! He attacked me first what he wrote made me want to cry but i guess someone like you woudnt understand Byzantinefire 22:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ''Jkls39 (talk) 15:42, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello once again! Sorry if I have to do this again... I wanted to follow what you said about making my own sections but... I'm sorry... I don't know how that works... I just want to say thank you is all. I really appreciate your help... If I encountered a problem, I'll make sure to ask you. And, I'll make sure to talk to 13Sora (did I spell it right?) once I learned to make the talk bubble. Once again, thank you, thank you! :) i am idiot you are right.i am inexperienced and i am so so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry i hope i can make it up to everyone here i never intended it to go that farByzantinefire 19:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! 05:55, October 8, 2012 (UTC) |text=Here's my ever first talk bubble! I really appreciate the help on this one! And also for the Section header, too. You really helped me out. Umm, are there any more things you can teach me? Oh, wait! I have another question. Everytime I want to use this talk bubble, I always go to my profile just to get the code. I tried putting it on notepad but by the time I'll copy the code, it doesn't work. I hope you get what I mean. Is there any easier way to get the code? Thanks a bunch! :)) }} 12:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) |text= Hey, hey! Since we're already friends, can we be "officially" friends? I'll add you to my friends list. Peace! ;) }} 09:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) |text= Aww! I really appreciate the message you gave me! I'm really touched actually. This became only possible because of you. :) Anyway, haha. I'm being touchy all of a sudden there. :D Whelp! I've managed to survive on the talk bubble. Now, my problem is the userbox. I tried to make one but there's a bit of a problem when it comes to the image. The image is not working even if the picture already came from this wiki. I'll try asking Chainoffire, too. Can you help me out on this? Peace! :D }} You have Returned... I need a new section . And DE's our great to the nth power grandfather.}} Second Section Some things in common 19:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) |text= Now, that you mention it, yes! We DO have in common. I also love K-pop but I'm getting a bit restless on it already. I've been a fan ever since in high school and today... I don't know what happened. Maybe because I got into KH, Touhou and cosplay. But, I still got songs. I'm actually beginning to like T-ara songs! Their songs are so retro... haha! And, about the userbox image problem, I've already solved it though I'm still on the process fixing it so I can't give my userbox yet. I asked Chainoffire's and 13sora's help so you shouldn't worry anymore. Thanks for helping me out once again! :D Hey! And about the group, you know, with the three members only, I think you should make a page or something for us to, you know, interact... Well, I'm just suggesting! I'm sure there are other girls out there who would like to talk to us. :)) }} Took me 5hrs. yet nothing's happening... 14:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) |line=black |border=grey |border2=white |fonttype=lucida handwriting |textcolor=black |textcolor2=black |text= I did what you asked me to do. I checked the tutorial about the shortcut way of using talk bubbles... the problem: the code's not working. I checked several times if there's a problem in the way I code but it seems to be perfectly fine. I don't know what the problem is; all I know is that it doesn't work. I already asked my Computer Science brother. We kinda got it at first but it happened again... the code didn't work again! To be honest, it kinda irritated me... I'm not really good in this coding thing especially when it becomes really complicated. I tried my best to discover what mistake I had done, but I have already reached my limit so... I don't know... it's really too complicated... I'm sorry... T-T Oh, and about the archiving, what do you mean by I have to copy EVERYTHING? Honestly, I don't know what's the purpose of an archive here in this wiki. I thought you just have to store the older posts somewhere else and that's that. *sigh* T-T Sorry if I'm being sulky today... T-T EDIT: (I saw you doing this so I might as well try) Hey! Umm, yeah, I tried again what you said. I did try with one talk bubble only and it's still an error. Instead of the one talk bubble, it appears that all of my talk bubbles are present instead of one! I really don't know... and, about the archiving again, I DID do the archiving but in a different way. I just want it to be as simple as storing it. Nothing else. Did I do it in a wrong way? I'm so sorry... T-T 11:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) }} I was just stopping by... Thanks! :D It was not only me, but LA and 13Sora too. Are you still on? If so, I'll be on the IRC for about an hour EDIT: That's okay. :D it happens. I would love to get an interview with you. (funny or serious, which ever :P) Do you have an evil counterpart? FirstAwakening sounds kinda cool... EDIT2:IRC now? EDIT3:See, I told you that you would be awesome for an interview/skit thingy! :) You just gotta believe in yourse- EDIT4:Still too lazy for a Talkbubble... Ice cream bar sounds good, but only for the students that pass the tests and do the homework, we don't wanna waste our precious Ice cream on failures. I have the first lesson prepared, What are Entrances and Exits? If we take apart and define the concept, we can know everything about them. It's full proof! The Unscrambled Dog on the World Terminus Claymore...yes THAT Claymore 02:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC)|time=02:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Hey FR...as you can see from the section title....well LA has made a roster up for anime..and AFTER Cowboy Bebop...........CLAYMORE tis next.....watch LA's anime's page soon! :D}}